1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finger protectors and, more specifically, to thumb protectors for use in carpentry.
2. Description of Related Art
Those practiced in the art of carpentry will readily acknowledge that a need exists for a device which protects the thumb against errant hammer blows in the course of setting and hammering nails. In order to be fully effective as a carpenter's utility item, however, such a device must meet a number of secondary needs as well. The first of these secondary needs emerges as an immediate corollary of the basic protective function. In order to best accomplish its protective aim, the device in question must be reliably secured to the thumb with some fastening means. Otherwise it will be liable to slip off during use.
A further need that such a device must fulfill arises due to a common practice among carpenters known as "rolling nails," a one-handed process used to set nails. It involves using the thumb of the setting hand first to retrieve individual nails from a reservoir located in the palm of the same hand, and then to roll them into position from the palm to a location between the thumb and forefinger of that hand. In the absence of the inclusion of suitable means enabling this practice, a protective device of the sort discussed here will preclude the performance of this task. Consequently, a device which protects the thumb from errant hammer blows must include a feature which enables and facilitates the process of rolling nails.
An additional need that a protective device of the aforementioned type must fulfill to be a genuinely effective carpenter's utility is to maintain the feel and sensitivity of a natural thumb. Specifically, the device must enable the wearer to mimic all the functions of a naked thumbnail insofar as the latter is useful for accomplishing a wide variety of tasks in carpentry, such as opening wrappers, turning small screws, marking a measurement, and scratching an itch. Moreover, the protective device and associated fastener must permit the joints in the thumb to be as flexible as they are in the absence of the device. Furthermore, the device must be equipped with ventilation means which enable the thumb to breathe and prevent it from becoming sweaty and overheated.
Many devices for the purpose of protecting the thumb and other fingers from accidental injury arising from hammer blows during carpentry as well as from a variety of other causes have been proposed in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 549,22309, issued to Connelly, discloses a finger shield adapted for use during sewing to protect the thumb from accidental needle piercing. U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,442, issued to Sansotta, discloses leather protectors of both the thumb and forefinger, each of which includes an adjustable strap to secure the device to the associated digit. U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,385, issued to Keck, discloses a thumb guard fully enclosing the first phalanx of the thumb and designed to prevent the thumb from being cut accidentally during the paring of fruit or vegetables. U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,506, issued to Bevill, discloses a thumb shield also designed to prevent injury during paring, but covering only the thumbpad portion of the thumb. Swiss Patent No. 173,536, issued on Feb. 16, 1935, discloses a partially enclosing thumbshield bearing strong similarities in structure and function to the one immediately aforementioned. Another fully enclosing thumbguard for use during paring, and outfitted with ridges on its thumbpad portion to facilitate gripping of the fruit or vegetable being pared, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,736, issued to Pugh. Soviet Patent No. 1607767, issued on Oct. 19, 1973, discloses another protective device for use during paring which is distinguished by the fact that it encloses both phalanxes of the thumb. None of the aforementioned devices, however, possesses the strength and resiliency to provide effective protection against the impact of an errant hammer blow.
The following patents disclose protective devices which are specifically intended to protect against errant hammer blows. U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,292, issued to Fleming, discloses metal finger armor covering both the thumb and the forefinger. Each piece of armor is secured to its respective digit by means of a pivotal connection to a leather band encircling the user's wrist. The armor elements in question each include an aperture exposing the pad of the thumb and forefinger, respectively. The pivotal attachment means on this device inhibits the process of "rolling nails," however. Moreover, the device has the added disadvantage of greatly constraining the wearer's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,962, issued to Davis, discloses a finger protector having tabs and slots on the inner side of the finger tip area adapted to grip a nail. The nail to be set and hammered may be rolled into position at the location of the holding tabs and slots from the palm of the same hand by means of the thumb. This device is specifically designed for fingers rather than thumbs, however, and leaves the thumb unprotected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,302, issued to Davis et al., discloses a device designed to protect both the thumb and forefinger consisting of a pair of sheaths pivotally hinged towards each other. The sheaths have depressions on the inner sides thereof to grip a nail. The structure of the invention renders impossible the process of "rolling nails" from the palm into the set position, however, and the user's other hand must consequently be employed to accomplish this transfer. In addition, the device greatly constrains the flexibility of the user's hand.
Finally, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 335,938 discloses an ornamental design for a finger protector. No provision is included, however, to fasten the protector to the associated finger. Moreover, no means are provided with the device to enable the one-handed process of "rolling nails." Furthermore, the profusion of widened slots included with the device, presumably for decorative reasons, raises serious questions about the degree of protection it is able to provide against errant hammer blows.
In addition to the deficiencies attaching individually to the aforementioned arrangements for providing protection from errant hammer blows, none of the devices mentioned include a feature enabling the wearer to mimic the functions of the natural thumbnail relevant for carpentry.
The present invention supersedes all the aforementioned devices in that it uniquely incorporates a combination of structural features enabling it to effectively fulfill all the needs detailed above. Therefore, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.